


Your Song Is In My Head

by Raepocalypse



Series: There's More Out There [5]
Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Multi, Not idols, Soulmates, THEY'RE FINALLY ALL COMING TOGETHER, i feel like i missed some tags but we'll see, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raepocalypse/pseuds/Raepocalypse
Summary: They're still missing something, and Minhyuk thinks he might have found it. He goes out of his way to grab the attention of the man he saw singing karaoke and hopes for the best - he's pretty sure that's what he's found.





	Your Song Is In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> I'M STILL NOT SURE ABOUT THIS ONE BUT HERE IT IS ANYWAY

Minhyuk thought it would be weird, really, but he fell into step in Yukwon’s life as easy as breathing. After their first night together, Yukwon was over regularly, and so was Minhyuk. He had worried that being with a man who was already taken would be awkward, but Sun Hye didn't allow that. She was sweet and fun and curled up beside Yukwon on his other side and made room for him. The sting of jealousy he had worried for was missing from them all. 

What took some getting used to was the way Yukwon would sometimes come home and tell him excitedly about some person he met and liked, how he was always actively open and looking for more. A small part of Minhyuk worried he wasn't enough. A small part of him was relieved he didn't have to be the one searching anymore. Mostly, though, he hated the sighs of disappointment he felt Yukwon press into his neck when he got home sometimes. 

He would ask about it softly, threading his hand into his hair while Sun Hye wrangled dogs over for comfort. Yukwon told them both about how off it was, how they didn't chew with their mouth closed, how they said they could probably learn to like dogs, they guess. (He had looked heartbroken and spent the night buried under furry bodies.)

That was how Minhyuk felt like he ended up here, like this. How he ended up seeking again, even if he didnt want to, not really, because Yukwon would not stop seeking until he found the rest of their hearts and he wanted him to be happy. (Call him whipped if you want, he's heard it all before. Mostly from Sun Hye.)

He thinks, in the back of his mind, that he fucking hates this, though. He has now been on three dates since starting this for Yukwon, always for Yukwon, and he feels ready to slam his face into a wall. The man across from him seems nice, really, but he's so boring that Minhyuk is starting to feel like his eyes might cross. The point of this is to find his soulmates, he knows that, so why is he still here, playing polite to a rock telling him about their day?

(He's polite, that's why, and he curses his own manners now.)

In lieu of actually slamming his face into a table, he orders another drink and hopes this guy doesn't think too hard on this being his fourth. The grating voice of drunks singing karaoke on the small stage is giving him a headache now too. He thinks he might lose bbn it soon. Or have to text Yukwon or Sun Hye for a rescue call, just to get away. 

Then he pauses, frowns and looks up as he brings his melted-ice remnants glass to his lips just for something to do. 

Whoever is up there now is rapping. And they're… they're really good. It's throwing him for a loop, how fast and easy their lips tangle around the words. He doesn’t know the song, has never cared about rap before this moment exactly. He thinks it might be BigBang, or maybe just G Dragon, but it’s got singing in it as well and his voice is doing things to Minhyuk that usually only happen when he catches Yukwon humming. 

The man on the stage is small, looks even smaller in an oversized hoodie, and sometimes he trips over the words and he laughs and Minhyuk is treated to a brilliant smile that makes his heart swell in a worryingly familiar way. Like when Yukwon smiles. 

“Sorry,” he says abruptly, taking his drink when it's dropped off. His date looks startled by his apology. “I, uh, I think I see someone I know? I hate to bail, but i… i really need to have a word with them.”

“That's okay,” he replies, and he sounds like he understands perfectly well, which makes Minhyuk feel like shit. He gives him a tight lipped smile, eyes disappointed, and goes to settle his tab. 

Maybe he isn't as polite as he thought.

Minhyuk turns and looks at the stage again. He takes another drink, drifting closer, and he's glad he has it for a whole other reason now. He needs something to quell how weird he feels. Looking up at the man makes his heart flutter and he's… nervous? Nervous to talk to a man singing karaoke in a bar. He's a model, goddammit, what is there to be nervous about?

But the man finishes with a flourish and a corner of the room erupts in cheers. Minhyuk eyes the group, all older men and mostly looking business-casual. Coworkers? Why is he in a hoodie, then? 

Minhyuk tries to intercept him as he comes down, but a girl cuts him off, stumbling drunk into him and grabbing his arms. She babbles at him, something he can't understand as he tries to push her away, and then all of a sudden, there's the sound of retching and something warm on his clothes and the acrid scent of stomach acid and liquor. 

Minhyuk closes his eyes to avoid seeing if the man looks over. At the resulting commotion. 

“At least I didn't wear the Gucci tonight,” he mumbles, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. 

Needless to say, he does not meet the man that night. 

Instead, he goes home and changes clothes, takes a long shower, calls Yukwon over and they curl up on the sofa and share soft kisses. He doesn’t tell him about how the guy on the stage made his heart flutter, but he tells him he thinks he might have found something. He doesn’t elaborate further. 

He goes back to the karaoke place the next night, kills the whole night drinking beer and sulking. He thinks he got up on stage at some point, maybe around one AM, but he doesn’t remember what he sang if he did. Either way, he goes home alone and he doesn’t see the guy again that night. 

He doesn’t see him the next night either. 

The one after that, Yukwon goes with him, and he doesn’t see his performer, but he doesn’t go home alone either, and they sing together and the song has a rap bridge neither of them can really do well, but they laugh through it and just like that, it’s not as important anymore. He and Yukwon may not be the complete set, but his heart always feels full when they’re together anyway. 

Minhyuk doesn’t go back the next night, and then he gets tied up in work for a few days. It’s a week before he goes back again, nine days since he saw him the first time, and he can’t say what it is that draws him to come in again. The atmosphere now is different from how it was when he first came, when he was bored and drunk and irritated. It’s different from the next few nights of increasing desperation. It’s different from the night he was focused on Yukwon. 

He settles in a booth by himself and orders a drink, browses through the songs available, and freezes up when he hears him again. His eyes dart up to the stage sharply, focusing intently on the slight body draped in too much fabric again. He’s not wearing a hoodie this time, but an oversized button up that falls to cover his hands as he moves. The song isn’t as sweet as before, but he doesn’t think he cares at all what the song is, if he ever did. Minhyuk feels like he has to do something. He has to get his attention. He doesn’t really know how to do that. 

(He cannot,  _ cannot _ let someone throw up on him again. It’s not in him.)

The song ends and this time, there’s no crowd of men older than them cheering, but there is a man even smaller than him, with glasses and a bucket hat, who claps and smiles and when he leaves the stage, the man plops down beside him with a grin. 

Minhyuk hopes that’s not his soulmate. Or, if it is, he hopes that’s his soulmate too, because they’re both so cute they make his chest squeeze, and he wonders if the shorter one will go up sometime tonight too. 

He frets for another moment, then hopes his own singing voice isn’t too rusty and flips through the song book quickly. His own choice of song is maybe a little more sexy than he intended for this, but he knows all words, and who doesn’t like Taemin, really? 

Before his song comes up, though, while he’s rereading the lyrics to Press Your Number  _ just in case _ , another voice makes his heart jump up into his throat and lodge itself there. He looks up sharply, his mouth falling open a little, and he catches the other man who was with the performer he came here because of. His clothes swallow him, make his small frame look tiny, but his voice is  _ big _ . High and beautiful and he’s singing a ballad that makes his chest ache and under the long sleeves that cover his arms, he can see tattoos peeking out on his fingers and hand. 

For a few moments, he feels unreal. He feels like all of this is false. Maybe he's dreaming? It can't be this easy. Or is this easy at all? He doesn't know anymore, because he's certain he has found  _ something _ here, but with his heart laid out on the table in front of him instead of safe in his chest, it feels moderately horrifying. 

Minhyuk barely breathes until the song ends, then ends up getting to his feet to cheer. Unfortunately, he's lost in a crowd of people who seem similarly affected by how lovely that voice is. He doubts anyone else is being as much of a dork about it. 

For the next three songs, Minhyuk frets about singing. He knows he can sing, used to take lessons and briefly considered life an an idol, but he suddenly feels flustered more than usual. He feels like a choke is already in his throat. He feels like there's something here more than just a song in front of some cute boys that could be fucked up.

He hears his name and startles, looks around a little wildly and then drains his drink. He wishes he had thought to drink more, but this will have to do. Hopefully, it's enough to catch the eyes of the two who have caught his. 

Minhyuk shucks his jacket as he gets up to the mic and feels a little settled at the familiarity of eyes on him. He lays the black cloth over a chair nearby and finds his two performers in the crowd, chances a smile their way and a wink and as the music starts up, he knows he has inadvertently made that motion sexy again. (That's okay. He sort of wants them hot and bothered because of him, even if he doesn't want to analyze that feeling.)

One of them had done a song pretty cute, the other achingly beautiful, with eyes only for one another. Minhyuk leans into the skid for how he has always been - a little more sexual than necessary, even when he doesn't mean to be. He wants to draw their attention.

He lets his hand slide down the mic stand. He bites his lip during the instrumentals. He takes the break in bars to do something sinful with his hips. Most importantly, though, he seeks out the people in this place that have kept and will keep him up. He can't make eye contact with the lights separating them, but he knows he's looking in the right direction and when he finishes the song, the crowd erupts again. He finds himself just hoping that they’re paying as much attention to him as he was paying to them. 

Catching his breath and tossing a polite smile out to the crowd again, Minhyuk goes to collect his jacket again and his eyes fall on the table where the pair were seated. The one with the glasses is speaking, leaning close and murmuring in the other’s ear to be heard over the buzz of the crowd while he looks across the people there. When their eyes meet, Minhyuk tries for a smile adn finds it returned, slow at first and creeping across his face and into his eyes. It makes his heart beat double time, slamming against his chest like it’s trying to get out.

He tilts his head, an invitation to join him, but then looks away. People are talking to him, but Minhyuk can’t stop watching how he looks up as his shorter friend gets to his feet, as he leans down to press a kiss to his cheek. (Did he imagine he felt pressure on his own? Was Yukwon with Sun Hye? Or was this not a coincidence at all? He couldn’t say.)

By the time Minhyuk makes his way over to the table, the shorter of the two is gone and he has the man’s full attention, chin resting in his palm and bright eyes focused on him. He’s drinking, but he doesn't look drunk yet. “Hi,” he says, bright and pleasant. 

“Hi,” Minhyuk breaths, voice a little huskier than he intends for it to be. “May I sit?” At his nod, he takes the seat, jacket over the back of the chair and sleeves rolled up. “I’m Lee Minhyuk.”

“Park Kyung,” he replies. “Do you drink? Can I buy you one?”

“Absolutely,” Minhyuk says instantly, eyes glued to the man before him. He was cute on stage, but up close he's beautiful. He'll be stunning outside of the dim lights of the bar, he thinks. 

Kyung flags down a waitress and they order before focusing in on one another again. They don’t say anything, though. Someone is crooning badly into the mic and the instrumental is just a little off for the song. Minhyuk can tell it’s wrong, but he doesn’t know the song well enough to know just why. Despite that, despite the way the drunk people around them are moving, his eyes are locked with Kyung’s and he feels drunk on something besides liquor. 

“Who was that?” he asks finally. When Kyung cocks his head with a quizzical ( _ cute, adorable, goddammit)  _ look, he clarifies. “The guy you were with. You were both amazing up there.”

“Oh.” His grin grows wider, which doesn’t seem possible until it happens. “That’s Taeil. My boyfriend, but we, ah, we have kind of a special situation.”

“Special?” Minhyuk prompts, feeling oddly hopeful.

Kyung leans a little closer. His eyes are shining in the dim lights and he looks like an adorable predator, like he could pull Minhyuk’s heart out by batting his lashes just right. He’s not sure that’s ruled out just yet. “You know you can have more than one soulmate?” he asks, and it makes his heart kick up almost painfully. 

Nodding, he agrees. “Yeah. I did know that.”

“I thought you might.” Kyung lifts his glass, takes a drink without taking his eyes off of the man across from him. “It’s kind of loud here. Wanna go somewhere else? You can buy me something to eat.”

“Why am I buying?” he asks, although he doesn’t mind. He gets the feeling he won’t lose points for teasing. 

The brilliant grin Kyung shoots him when he gets to his feet proves him right and he offers him  hand. “Because you want to date me anyway. Let’s go.”

He’s right. Damn. Minhyuk laughs a little and takes the hand offered to him, gets to his feet and holds onto it. The waitress finally comes with his drink and he hesitates, then downs the entire thing. “It would be a shame to waste the drink you bought me,” he explains, as though that’s reasonable.” It’s worth it to hear him laugh before they go close the tab and leave together. 

They make it outside, but even outside, where it’s cooler and there are less people, Minhyuk doesn’t release his hand. It feels good in his, warm and small and gripping him back just as firmly. He doesn’t try to let go either. “So, since you’ve already decided we’re going out, and that I’m buying, have you decided where we’re going?”

“Mm, you know, I’m not sure I’m even that hungry after all.” Kyung starts walking, tucking a hand into his pocket and taking Minhyuk with him. “We could just walk. Talk.”

“I’m okay with that.” They both go quiet, and it’s odd and comfortable and he can’t help but think of when he and Yukwon are working on something together, in the same room, and it feels good and comfortable and just the right amount of together for him even though they aren’t interacting. He breaks the silence, though, because he wants to know more about him. “What do you do for a living?”

“I’m smart,” Kyung replies, without hesitation. Minhyuk raises his brows, sputters a laugh. “What? You don’t believe me?”

“That’s not a profession,” he laughs. 

“Sure, and modeling isn’t just being pretty for a living.”

“It’s more than just- Wait-”

Kyung rolls his eyes. “You think you can just plaster your face across ads and no one will recognize you? Please. Don’t worry, I’m not like, a  _ fan _ or anything, but you did some work with Hyein Seo and Supreme, right? Jiho likes Supreme a lot.”

It takes Minhyuk a moment to catch up with what he’s said, because he feels… weird about it. “Who is Jiho?” he asks a little weakly, unable to come up with something else to say. 

“Another boyfriend - soulmate.” As disappointment and unsureness start to sink heavily in Minhyuk’s stomach, he continues. “The three of us have found each other, but I know there’s more. We’re going to find them too.” He slides a look across at Minhyuk, brow raised in something like challenge. 

It’s important, though, that it’s  _ not _ challenge. It’s like it, but it isn’t the same. It’s… like he’s waiting. Like he’s urging Minhyuk on, like he knows something. 

“My soulmate and I,” Minhyuk starts, and watches Kyung’s face crack just the barest inch before it’s right back to the expression he had before. “We’re looking too. For the rest of them.”

This time, Kyung’s face splits entirely and the grin it back and Minhyuk’s heart feels like it’s at max capacity, like it’s going to burst, and he has to remind himself that maybe it is. Maybe he’s found them. Maybe this man and his two, maybe they’re it. Maybe they’ve found them. 

“Can I kiss you?” he asks, before he can stop himself. 

Kyung laughs, turning him a wry smile. “After you buy me dinner.” 

Despite the rejection, Minhyuk grins back. 

They don’t have dinner that night, though. They walk through the streets until Minhyuk regrets his shoes and the alcohol is out of their system. He learns that Kyung doesn’t have a steady, active job because he won a lot of money on a game show when he was young. It was enough to subsist for a while and he invested the rest of it. Now he writes for the game show now and again, but his income largely consists of what he makes from stock markets and interest. Minhyuk tells him that dancing was his first love, and it’s still his most loved, but modeling jobs were easier for him to come by, so dancing has been relegated to something he does for fun and with Yukwon and not something he gets paid for. 

Kyung tells him he’s known Jiho his whole life and finding out they were soulmates was weird. He tells him that Taeil moved in with them after six months of dating and he’s a fucking menace. Minhyuk tells him Yukwon has another girlfriend, who is not his soulmate, and they live together, but he also kind of lives with him, and he kind of lives with the pair of them too. 

They talk and walk and walk and  _ walk _ until Minhyuk’s phone starts ringing wildly and he has to answer it. 

“Kwon-ah, I’m fine,” he murmurs, and the cold air on the hand Kyung is no longer holding feels empty and hollow. “No, I’m, uh… Okay, well, I met someone and we were going for a walk. I’m not sure where I am now.” He winces at the reply this brings and shoots a look at Kyung, who is smirking, but looking dutifully at his phone. “Yes. Okay. I will. Yes. I love you too. Hm?”

He pauses, looks over at Kyung again and sighs. “Yeah, I think I did.”

They end up taking the bus back, and they both have a moment of panic where they’re worried the other will blanche at the bus because they’re too cool for it or too rich or too something, but once there, their arms are pressed together and they’re talking about music now. Kyung likes to rap. Minhyuk likes to sing. Jiho raps, is pretty big in the underground scene, but Minhyuk’s never heard of him. 

He walks the man all the way to his door, right up to the doorstep, and moves in close. Their lips might have touched, but Kyung shot him another brilliant grin. “See you next time. For dinner.”

“Dinner,” Minhyuk parrots, staring down at him, because he wants to kiss him so badly. 

“Dinner.” Kyung puts a hand on his chest firmly and pushes him a step back, reaches back with the other hand and swings the door open. Two curious heads peek out. One of them is the man from before, although he now is wearing short sleeves and Minhyuk can see ink  _ all over _ him and, god, he can’t imagine that he’s  _ not _ his soulmate. The other is taller than both of them, beautiful, with full lips that Minhyuk wants to feel immediately and round cheeks and dark eyes. 

Kyung’s grin is devilish as he slips inside. “Good night, Minhyuk,” he sing-songs, and closes the door in his face. 

His breath leaves him all at once, rushes from his lungs and he didn’t realize he was holding it until just now, but he tells himself that he will try not to look desperate, will wait to call him until the day after tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow. Definitely not on the way home, at least. He scrubs both hands over his face, gets his phone out to update Yukwon, but then he feels it. Telltale and warm and washing over him like a wave. Full lips on his, a hand on the back of his neck, one on the small of his back. It all feels like a punch to the gut, because he feels like there’s been almost nothing the whole night, like he’s been grounded to his own body by Kyung’s touch and suddenly he’s grabbed a live wire. 

Hands on are on his hips, but also on his neck and back, his lips tingle with pressure, his tongue is brushing against someone else’s, and it’s all almost too much. It yanks away from him and abrupt and startling. He has to try and catch his breath. His phone goes off. 

The new contact he’s just saved. Kyung. 

[1:37] tonight was fun   
[1:37] see u at dinner :)

Minhyuk stares at the messages, sent right after such a kiss and groans. He taps the call button. Self control is for people who don’t have Park Kyung as a soulmate, and Minhyuk is positive he’s not one of those people.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the lack of real progress but Park Kyung Being The Biggest Asshole is my favorite xoxo


End file.
